callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops Challenges
I'll help but you have to tell me what to do I'll help make this page but you have to tell me what to do.Dudebot121256 18:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC)dudebot121256﻿ How to fill out this page I have made a basic template for all of the challenges on this page. It will be much easier to understand if you are in "Source" mode when editing. Please use the existing templates, as they match how the challenges appear in the game. If there is not a template, make sure you type in the challenge with appropriate punctuation and capitalization as it appears in the game. If you do not know for sure that your challenge is the FINAL challenge of a sequence, for example, you are filling in "Submachine Gun Kills V" but are unsure whether there is a "Submachine Gun Kills VI" because you haven't completed "V" yet, please make sure you leave a "More Submachine Gun Kills?" placeholder the extra "|?" entry so that the "More Submachine Gun Kills?" row will be there. If you are sure that "V" is the last one, make sure to remove the "|?" entry. I am following this page and will check on it every day if necessary to make sure the quality of it is maintained. I greatly appreciate anyone's help in filling out this chart, and will even compensate anyone with a free copy of "Black Ops Helper" for Android if they ask for it and I feel they made a significant contribution. Thanks again! Jako7286 16:35, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Comment updated: 09:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, I forgot to mention, the "Primary Weapons" and "Secondary Weapons" sections have some challenges that look like this: "Gun Expert I"... This challenge corresponds to all of the "XXXXX Expert I" challenges, where XXXXX is the name of one of the Submachine Guns. Please leave this as it is and do not replace it with "MP5K Expert I", "AK74u Expert I", etc. That would make the list WAY too long. Thanks! Jako7286 16:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Examples (with and without "More" placeholder entry) results in: — 09:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC) someonr owes me an apolgy Possible Hidden Challenges I've noticed, while playing online, that I've received a number of challenges that DO NOT appear in the Challenge List. I was reminded of the Hidden Challenges from Modern Warfare 2. These include things like Nova Gas Marksman for gassing enemies to death with Nova Gas and Attack Dogs Destroyed for killing so many Attack Dogs. It might be smart to start collecting these Challenges 01:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : There is a Challenge called "Nova Gas Kills" under the Perk challenges (Tactical Mask) and the Attack Dogs Destroyed is listed under Killstreak challenges. Are these the ones you are talking about? They are not hidden. — 06:27, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :- :Just tonight I got nova gas marksman I for killing my tenth enemy with nova gas and I had long since finished gas mask pro, and no matter how many times I looked through the challenges I couldn't find it. I agree that there are challenges that are not listed. 05:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : :I'm pretty sure you are talking about the perk challenges. The other challenges are in the playercard, go take a look. Joseph Tan l talk l l l 05:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :How about the knife kills? I've checked the in-game challenges list and I haven't found those anywhere (I don't mean the Backstabber Medals, but any knife kills) yet the game prompts you when you completed the next tier. Vara-sama 03:19, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's an undisputed fact that there are hidden challenges (off the top of my head, I can think of knife kills and explosive kills). We could/should create entries for them, but the problem is keeping track of them. Does anyone have any suggestions?--Reenthelawman (talk) 04:30, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I discovered two more hidden challenges (Concussion Kills I & II), so I went ahead and created a "hidden challenges" section to the page. If anyone wants to add more, please do so or, if you don't know how to properly format them, post them here and I'll add them.--Reenthelawman (talk) 04:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I discovered one more hidden challenge today. Upon getting my 300th kill with a grenade launcher, I completed the "Grenade Launcher Marksman V" challenge (it is one of the challenges for the attachments), but I also completed "Grenade Launcher Kills III" for 750 points. It therefore seems that there are hidden challenges for the grenade launcher that follow the same pattern as for rifles, pistols and launchers (75, 150, 300, 500, 750, 1200, 1750, 2000 and 2500 kills). Given that I've only personaly achieved the 300 kill level, I left a question mark for possible subsequent levels.--Reenthelawman (talk) 22:27, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::As I go along and discover more hidden challenges, I'm adding them in the relevant section. So far, I've found "Grenade Launcher Kills", "Masterkey Kills", "Masterkey KHeadshots", "Flamethrower Kills", "Knife Work", "Explosive Kills", "Concussion Kills" and "Nova Gas Kills". If anyone knows of others, I would be pleased to add them in. Reenthelawman (talk) 04:55, June 18, 2013 (UTC)